


I’ve Never Even Kissed Someone!

by amoreflos



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus teaches Tj how to kiss someone, Fluff, Kira can get her grubby lips off Tj, Kira is mentioned, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Tj doesn’t know he’s gay yet, cyrus makes the first move, did I forget to mention there’s fluff?, post 3x18, unbearable fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoreflos/pseuds/amoreflos
Summary: Prompt: When Cyrus tries to teach Tj how to kiss someone, things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	I’ve Never Even Kissed Someone!

Tj's POV

It was one Friday afternoon, and Tj Kippen felt disgusting as he sat on his bed looking back at his first kiss that had just happened that afternoon.

I always thought that you're the first kiss you have is supposed to be amazing. A small make-out session in the rain, under fireworks, or something after a grand gesture. 

It's not.

I can remember when her fake nails dug into my neck as she smashed her glossed lips on mine forcefully. I tried putting my hands on her shoulders to push her off me, but she moved forward making them slump down her back.

I hated it. She tasted like avocado, she tried sticking her tongue in my mouth and putting her greasy hands on my cheeks. My eyes were open the whole time, and my whole body shivered. 

It didn't feel right. It felt awful. After it happened, I ran to my house, and I'm now on my bed contemplating my life decisions.

I wanted to tell someone. I wanted to rant to someone and tell them how awful my first kiss was. I stare up at my poster covered ceiling, watching as my fan spun around in circles.

My room was relatively small. It had a twin size bed with black at white pillows and blankets, mahogany closet, dresser, and headboard, a large window that took up half of one wall, records and band posters were hung against his wall.

Strips of golden sunlight reached the wall and anything on the floor in its reach, the bed was slightly un-made, his book bag propped up against his nightstand beside his bed.

I had a playlist of calming music playing on my laptop on his desk, a variety of cinnamon and vanilla candles lit and scattered around the room, and yellow fairy lights hung high up against the ceiling turned on.

I was scrolling through my contacts, seeing the contacts I never use. Ariel Halpern, Caleb Jones, Sienna Brooks, Martin Anderson.

I came across the names of cousins, people who went to my school, and people who lived close by until my scrolling came to an abrupt stop.

Kira Sumors

She was the girl who kissed me. She was the girl who ruined my romance and got nail imprints in the back of my neck.

I go to her contact to delete it, hoping to never see her again. I don't want to give her a fake explanation of why I didn't like her kiss, even when I didn't know the real one.

I go back to scrolling until I get to my favorites marked with a small star. Emily Kippen, Amber Kippen, Zach Kippen, Buffy Driscoll, Marty Frumpteparte, Bex Mack ...

Cyrus Goodman.

My scrolling came to a stop again as I tapped on his contact. His photo was his nose scrunched up, a playful smile on his lips as he smelled a muffin that was cupped by his nose with his hands. 

You could see small freckles dot his face, his chocolate brown eyes squeezed shut, and a brown mole by his nose and cheek.

I get a warm feeling in my stomach, smiling at it when I see it. My heartbeat quickens as I just stare at it. 

Cyrus had always somehow made me feel different — special. His heartbeat always soared around him, my cheeks would always turn rosy whenever a gaze lingered, or whenever I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave them a squeeze, pressing him up against my side.

I don't think I'll ever know exactly why he felt like that around him though.

When my friends talked about girls, they would talk about the same things that I would experience around Cyrus. 

"You blush a lot around them"

"You want to be around them all the time"

"You think about them all the time"

"Ooh! And you're heart beats really really fast"

Do I question my sexuality when around Cyrus? Yes. Am I scared of it? Very. And that's why I've always pushed the thought away.

Now that I think about it, I probably do like him.

As my hand hovers above the call button, my heart races as I think for a few moments. People think I have boundless confidence, but I really don't. 

I finally click the button, bringing the phone up to my ear. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand as the phone rings.

"Hi!" His cheery voice tings through the phone, making my heart swell. I don't want to bother him, but I really want to be with him right now.

"Hey! Wanna come to my place? It can be a sleepover if you want!" I ask, my mood is lifted. Cyrus has always had that effect on people, and it kills me.

"Sure! I'll ask for a ride from my mom!" He says. We exchange a few more sentences before hanging up, and I clean a little around my room to look better.

At this point, the sun has set since it's winter, and it's around 5:30 when Cyrus' mom pulls up in front of my house to drop off Cyrus.

I see him walking towards my porch, and I stay in my room so it doesn't seem like I've been waiting for him. When I hear the doorbell, I walk downstairs to get the room.

"Hey!" He says, a cheery smile on his face. I feel my cheeks grow a little warm as I return the smile just as bright.

"Hey! Come on in." The house is full of the same white and grey furniture throughout the house until you get to my room full of posters, lights, and sunlight. This catches Cyrus' interest, his eyes darting all over the room. Some people say when they come to my house and get my room it reminds them of a Tik Toker's room, but I just think that's because I happen to have fairy lights. 

"So this is Tj Kippen's natural habitat? I like it. Looks cozy." He says, taking a look around. I give him a smile as he looks at all my posters.

"You like Cavetown — Panic At The Disco? Woah we do have similar taste in music." He says coming to the realization. I find that kind of funny. I always thought he would listen to pop or something. Defiantly not rap though — I can't see him liking rap.

"Oh my god, you like Radiohead." He says, taking a step towards the poster of the Pablo Honey album cover. "I find that funny — it's like we have the same exact music taste. Have you tried Arcade Fire? I went to their Everything Now tour and it was really good." I ask.

"Yeah, I've heard of them, if just never listened to their stuff before. I always expected you to have basketball posters all over you're room and like Kanye. You have surprised me, Kippen." He says.

We continue to share music. I showed him a live video of Arcade Fire performing, and he showed me old Five Seconds of Summer — witch was actually good. I'm kind of shocked because were so similar yet so different.

So after several rounds of Mario Kart (all witch Cyrus won), a bag of the spoons take out service which they probably shouldn't have eaten, and a few movies, they find themselves leaning up against Tj's headboard is listening to one of Tj's playlists playing Greyhound by Calpurnia. 

"Wanna know the reason why I invited you all of a sudden?" I say, turning my head in his direction. The only lights in the room that are on are the fairy lights I hung around my room when I was 11 and have been there ever since. The warm yellow glow swims around in his eyes, making my beat go quick.

Why do I feel like this?

"Sure," He says, barely coming out as a whisper. I'm afraid to tell him — I know he's had a girlfriend and he's straight, so he doesn't know the struggle. But he's so trusting and would never hurt a fly. He's the only person I feel comfortable telling about my kissing struggles besides Amber.

"I had my first kiss today. . . Forced and felt really bad. I just wanted to forget all about it with you." My cheeks heat up when saying this, imagining the blush that would be creeping up my cheeks. 

"That must suck. I can share my awfully awkward first kiss experience with you if it makes you feel better?" I hear him say, his head turning in my direction.

"Sure," I say, not wanting to mess anything up. I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to like someone if it feels this bad.

"It was with this girl Iris. We were on a date and just randomly kissed me. The funny part is that I threw up in my shoe before it happened." He says smiling to himself, chuckling to himself.

"Oh wow. That's really embarrassing. Kira just walked up to me and kissed me, and it was disgusting. I've never even kissed someone! What happens when I want to?" I say smiling to myself. It's funny to completely embarrass yourself.

It's silent. The only thing you can hear is the ceiling fan swishing up in the air. We stare at each other for a while, and I slightly lean in.

"I could teach you how to kiss someone if you want me to." He whispers. The room is tense and full of unanswered questions that could be answered now. "Only if you want me to." He breathes out.

Now our faces are really close, his warm breath ghosting over my face. I feel this weird urge to lean forward and push my lips up against his, to solve the tension in the air.

If this wasn't further proof that I had to tell myself that you liked him and wasn't straight, I didn't know what was.

The playlist switched on Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens, a feeling of relaxation washing over me. The song is soothing and fits this moment perfectly.

"Do whatever you want," I say, it barely audible even when we're breathing the same air, but he made it out, and leaned forward,

"First you want to ask for permission." He says, staring down at my lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" I say, leaning forward. At this point, our noses brush against each other, making my heart race.

"Yeah . . . tell me when to stop." He says against my lips before pressing them against mine. My eyes flutter shut as I let him do his thing.

I don't feel disgusting this time.

His lips are soft, and brush up against mine like a feather. One of his hands cup my cheek, and it's the most intimate thing I've ever felt. A girl's tongue getting stuck into my mouth is replaced with his lips kissing me a little firmer.

When I start to kiss back, I feel so light. His kiss puts me in a trance, and I feel like we're the only thing that matters right now. My thoughts are fixated on Cyrus, and how perfect this moment is. This is what people feel like in books and movies.

Something has changed in me, but I can't put my finger on it.

We pull away for air, and I can't remember when I thought I didn't like him. I gaze into his eyes, and the deep brown over caramel pushes me over the edge. I can't take it anymore.

"Can I kiss you because I want to?" I ask, and his eyes go, but then soft. Instead of responding, he kissed me again. I feel a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and I wait for this all to be over, but it never ends.

It was a Friday night with Tj Kippen and Cyrus Goodman was on Tj's bed having their first kisses that counted. Instead of feeling disgusting, they felt hope, genuine, whole. . .

loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I just got my account today, and I write for this fandom on wattpad (same username), and I wanted to upload all my oneshots here!


End file.
